


Kingdom Hearts: Blood UnBroken

by SaralightDiamond



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, KHUX - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaralightDiamond/pseuds/SaralightDiamond
Summary: Ahrairah is the only one of his kind: the one prince of heart. Few know of his true nature, and nobody knows how he came to be. He is a prodigy among keyblade wielders, and he's well liked by many, Even the foretellers. Then comes the war. Afterwards Ahrairah is left alone, and purposeless; A shell of his former self. Left to wander the many worlds, he has nowhere to go but down.
Relationships: Lauriam/OC (Kingdom Hearts)





	1. The Sun Rises

What makes a heart? What gives a heart light? What gives it Darkness? I had believed that I would have known the answers by now. After all these years, I still feel somewhat lost, set adrift in this shattered universe. As I look back on my life, I can only hope that the hearts, the worlds of the future can learn from my mistakes.

The morning dew was particularly thick the day I first arrived in Daybreak Town. I was as bright eyed as a twelve-year-old boy could be; I had never seen so many keyblade wielders in one place. The lingering remnants of yesterday's rain had settled on my hair and face. The sun was setting, with just enough light over the bright violet rooftops to give my visage a warm glimmer. My escort, who had introduced himself to me as Ira, had a similar effect on his ornate unicorn mask. He had found me, lost, within the realm of darkness. By bringing me here, to Daybreak town, he had promised me a new life; Together, as wielders, we would fight the darkness for the good of all.

How naive of us both. I knew nothing of myself, nor my guardian's true nature.

He noticed my staring, and spoke.

" I've had living arrangements already procured." Ira placed his hand on my shoulder. " There's someone you should meet. He will be the one to escort you." Just as his hand was lifted, he was gone. I was left to wait. In hindsight, I probably wasn't waiting for very long. But it felt like an eternity. I looked around, trying to get a better grasp of my surroundings. I had noticed that I was bathed in shadow. I looked up and saw the clock tower. Tall and almighty, it dwarfed everything else in sight. Just looking at it made me feel small and insiginficant, anxious for whoever I was supposed to meet.

"Um, hello?"

I whipped my head around to find the voice, but I saw nothing.

"Down here!" I looked down to see a creature, superficially resembling a house cat, wearing a bright red pouch that dangled from around it's neck. "I'm looking for a wielder named Ahrairah. Master Ira said he'd be here. Do you know him?" It seemed sheepish, almost embarrassed. I nodded.

"I, uh, am him. That's my name."

"Oh, oh! How wonderful! My name is Chirithy! I'm your faithful servant, companion, and guide." They looked at their hands, as if trying to remember what to say. "If there's anything you need help with, consider it done." I took a minute to process what he said. A servant? To me? Is he getting paid? The confusion and discomfort must have been clear on my face, as Chirithy began to get upset. "Is something wrong? Did I say something?" He started tugging on my cardigan.

"N-No?" I stumbled on my words. Lord, why was it so hard to speak? "Just, Hold on a second, okay!? I'm just trying to get my bearings here!" I barked at them. Chirithy withered at my voice. He took a step back, then another. Slowly sneaking away from me with only a whimper. Stupid, stupid. I've never made a good first impression. My eyes rested on Chirithy, my hand firmly grabbed ahold of my sleeve. I breathed a sigh, and kneeled down to meet him. "Chirithy?" I whispered, placing my hand, as best as I could, on his tiny shoulder. Please forgive me. "I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to yell at you." My hand moved from his shoulder to his head without my thinking, carefully brushing aside his ear. I petted his head, my fingers gently weaving back and forth through his fur. Chirithy had his head in his hands (er, paws?), but he slowly moved his gaze to meet my own. He had the sweetest little baby blue eyes, which I hadn't noticed until then.

"You, uh, have a house, here in Daybreak Town. It's across this bridge here, I'm supposed to take you there. " he hesitated. " Will you let me?"

I nodded. A smile managed to escape my dry lips. "I will." My hand cupped Chirithy's cheek, his fur was irresistibly soft. He wrapped his little arms around my hand and pulled on them. I humored him, relaxed my muscles, and let him take me to wherever my house was supposed to be.

It didn't take as long as I thought, across the bridge, through a small clearing, near an abandoned storage warehouse, was a house. It had two floors, and shared bright white paneled walls and violet tiled roof with all the nearby buildings. This house was different in one notable way, in that it was covered in vines. Long lanky vines that held bundles of sparkling periwinkle flowers. I asked Chirithy what the flowers were.

"Oh, these? They're Wishteria flowers. They tend to grow rampant in places with lots of light." Chirithy was more than happy to oblige my request. " You can brew tea with these flowers, and the tea has curative properties. Though rumor has it, the tea can also grant the wishes of whoever drinks it, hence the flowers' name."

"Ah. I must be lucky then." My hand firmly rested on Chirithy's head. Stroking his fluffy white fur. It was soothing in a way few other things were. The front door was old, in a good way. The aging wood dulled the otherwise obnoxious bright purple to a duller, more tasteful hue. This door in particular had been in at least a few fires. Fires that, by burning away the ivy that had apparently grown over the door, created a naturally intricate, almost ornate pattern. I was hesitant to open it, unsure of what I'd find. Would the house be empty? How would I get any furniture for it? What if I entered, only for Chirithy to shut the door. Shut the door and lock it, lock the door. To lock the door and trap me insi-

I opened the door. I had to get rid of those thoughts. That's what Pa and Heidi told me. I wonder if they've forgotten about me by now. Probably, I thought. I reasoned that I ought to forget about them. It was then that I remembered the house. It came as a slight shock that the house wasn't empty. I was in what I assumed to be the living room, longer than it was wide. It was modestly furnished, with a quaint birch wood floor, a teensy little kitchen in the corner, a few love seats with a coffee table, and a humble fireplace at the far end. I felt little Chirithy squeezing between my boots in order to get inside after me. He pointed towards the door.

"This door has a special mechanism inside it, it can only be unlocked with your keyblade, whichever that may be."

Ah. I should have guessed.

Chirithy traipsed towards the base of the stairs, and waved their arm. " The bedroom's up here, in case you couldn't already tell. I think you'll like it!" With that, he ran up the stairs. He seems quite enthused, I thought. That must be a good sign. I quietly stepped upstairs, taking one last look back at the first

floor of the house.

My house.

Sure, I thought. I could live here. Maybe I'll even make some friends.

A smile crept on me as I thought about all the things I could do here. This was a fresh start, a new beginning to my life. One that I imagine many would wish to have. I ought to be grateful, I ought to.

"Ahrairah?" Chirithy's very slight concern brought me back to the present. I hurried the rest of the way.

Goodness, there was a lot of bookshelves, almost as many bookshelves as there were windows. It bathed the room in an almost pastel colored morning sheen. It was beautiful. Situated next the the largest shelf, on the leftmost wall, was my bed. Already made, with soft blue and white bedding. Queen sized; enough room for two. The rightmost wall had a desk, with writing tools, sandwiched between two smaller shelves. "Chirithy?" The thought came to me all of a sudden, taking up all the attention I had. "How much is this house?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, how much do I have to pay?"

Chirithy stopped for a second to think, then, they realized what I meant.

"Oh, you don't have to pay anything, silly! The foretellers have hardly any need for money anyway." Chirithy put their hands behind their back. "There is one who does, though. We'll go meet them tomorrow. Right now you seem pretty tired."

I was very tired. The events that took place before my coming here had sapped me of my energy. I waddled over to the bed and crept inside it, putting the last of my efforts into taking off my shoes.

"Don't sleep too long, or you'll stay up all night!"

I'll sleep as long as I want, Chirithy.


	2. The Stars, The Moon

I was a mess getting out of bed. The sun had long since set, and Chirithy was furiously tugging on my foot in vain.

“I! Told you! Not to sleep too long!” Chirithy scolded. “I told you!”

“Alright.” I croaked, still three-quarters asleep. “How ‘bout I, uh, go kill some heartless or something.” I was mumbling, tumbling out of bed. Unfortunately, the bathroom, which I had not noticed before, was downstairs. And a most miserable I had to go down there to groom myself. There, but for the grace of God, went I, stumbling like a drunk, all the way to the floor. By the time I had gotten to the bathroom mirror, the state of my hair had degraded from a simple cowlick, to my entire head being covered in spikes. Chirithy had slowly but nimbly followed behind me. 

“What are you talking about? Don’t you know that the heartless becomes much stronger at night? You’ll get killed!” Chirithy piped in while I was trying to fix my hair.

“Look, Cheerie, I got a quota, right? Something like that? I don’t wanna be behind the others just ‘cause I slept too long.” I kept going through my hair with a comb. It was dark brown, near black in fact, and I went great lengths to keep it smooth and stylish. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” I took a few seconds too long staring at my face. Maybe Chirithy had a point, I thought. After all, I was new. It didn’t matter how much of a hot shot I was back home, things were different here. I scoffed at myself; Hell, things would probably be easier, way easier. I looked back at Chirithy with a smile, and picked him up. “Besides, you’ll help me if anything goes wrong, right?”

“Uh, okay?” Chirithy looked down at the floor, he seemed unsure of himself. I chocked it to just him worrying about me. I carefully put him back down and went to look for some clothes. I felt a little better, but still wasn’t quite awake yet, and the room was quite dark. But, surprisingly without me falling, I found the dresser (I did find it strange that it was on the first floor). There was a white and blue jacket, long grey pants, and blue sneakers. Casual, but comfortable. I Briskly walked out the door into the night, and immediately felt dread creeping in. The last time I fought the darkness. . . didn’t turn out too well, to say the least. I took another step. The sky was covered with clouds, ranging from dark gray to pitch black: Especially dark, this night. Perfect. Chirithy was still inside, watching me through the still-open door. Please, come back inside, we can do this tomorrow.”. At once, my sense of pride overcame my fear, as it always did.

“I told you, I’ll be fine.” I took the next few steps with ease. I will be fine, I will be fine, I will be fine. The words repeated inside my head; I was never one to back away from a challenge. Step, Step, Step; easy as pie. I wandered through the streets almost as if I knew any of them. Step. My shadows had shadows. I looked back, the house looked further away than it should. Chirithy was nowhere to be seen. Step. Step. Deep breaths. Step. All of a sudden, I couldn’t move. The air was icy cold, the silence deafening. My fists clenched and I gritted my teeth. I’ve got to do this, I just do. I have to. . .

“Chirithy?” I whimpered. No response.

Coward. What did I expect him to do for me, anyway? Sing me a lullaby? Get me some ice cream? I wasn’t some little kid. I was a keyblade wielder, and I had to fend for myself. Still, the fear was freezing as the night air. I looked down and closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I opened them. 

The shadows had eyes.

My eyes widened as my shadow rose from the ground. Starting as a formless blob, It slowly grew in size, until it stature far dwarfed my own, It’s beady yellow eyes staring down at me. The darkness had found me, hungry for my heart. I forcefully swallowed down the scream that had risen up my throat, and readied my key. Golden, long and thin, with a navy blue blade jagged down to the hilt, dotted with stars. Wanderlost, I called it. The name represented the emotions I felt leading up to my discovery of the keyblade. I never used it before. Well, not really. I hadn’t a clue where to start; do I swing at it, or perhaps cast a spell? Could this thing even cast spells? I was lost in thought, too lost in fact, to react in time to escape the creature as it grabbed my entire figure with one hand. I couldn’t hold back my fear anymore, the monster’s baleful gaze drilled too deep into my mind.

“Help! Someone help me! Please!” I wriggled and writhed, but none of my struggling was enough. It’s grip was tightening, likely to crush me within the next minute. Suddenly, there was a flash of metal, and the creature’s eyes were gone. In fact, it’s whole head was missing. It’s body soon followed, dissipating into the air. I was airborne, falling fast. Next thing I knew, there was warmth. It wasn’t the crushing grip of a heartless, but rather the arms of another person. I looked up at him. In hindsight, I almost wish I hadn’t; That I never knew the person who saved my life that night. His beauty eclipsed that of heaven. His rose quartz hair complemented by sapphire eyes and a pearlescent complexion, utterly flawless. His arms felt so soft, so welcoming, I never wanted the moment to end. I still think about it to this day. Alas, his feet floated to the ground, and he carefully, gently, set me down. He most certainly caught my staring. 

“You’re staring. Everything alright in there?” His hand brushed against my forehead in a playful gesture. His touch sent lightning through my veins. I could hardly come up with any words, let alone the right words in the right order. Somehow, I managed to blurt something out.

“Yes, I think. I hope so? I don’t know.” He chuckled a little. God, I made him laugh. I. Made. Him. Laugh. Amazing.

“You’re new, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you around before.” He stretched out his hand. “Name’s Lauriam, what’s yours?”

“Ahrairah.” I was doing pretty well, for someone who was utterly dumbfounded at the existence of such a beautiful boy. “How did- why did you-“

“Your Chirithy.” He answered my half-finished question. “He came looking for someone to ‘knock some sense’ into you. His words, not mine.” Lo and behold, there he was, creeping out from behind Lauriam. He seemed very squeamish, as if he feared confronting me directly.

“I’m sorry, Ahrairah. I really am.” Chirithy crept closer to me. “I just had to tell somebody what you were doing. It was really foolish of you to go out like that.”

“It’s okay, I get it.” I picked up Chirithy and cradled him. “I just have a lot to learn, right?”

“The important thing is that you go about it at the right pace.” Lauriam crossed his arms. “You know, if you need any help, you can let me know. It’s not like I have much else to do” He said. I could feel the warmth rising in my cheeks. I nodded with enthusiasm.

“I will.”


End file.
